Global positioning satellites are on track to offer new frequencies, such as unencrypted L2 and L5 signals for use in global positioning applications. Future Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) constellations are expected to offer more frequencies than are available from present day GPS constellations. For example, Galileo will offer signals at 1278.75 MHz and 1207.14 MHz.
In general, the more frequencies that a receiver is capable of tracking, the more complex the receiver design. It is more than likely that such receivers will be considerably more expensive than conventional receivers due to their manufacturing complexity and in part due to market forces, such as supply and demand.
Thus, in view of the above problems, there is a need for a method and system for providing multi-frequency capability in a positioning system in a cost effective manner.